1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture, and more particularly to an anti-pinch device for a drawer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Table and cupboard are mostly provided with drawers, and because of careless operation, user's fingers sometimes get pinched, which is a safety concern, especially for those innocent and curious children.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.